Navidad en familia
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: El amor era más fuerte. Y nada lo separaría de Rose, ni siquiera su extravagante familia ni la excéntrica Navidad que debería pasar junto a ellos. Rose/Scorpius. One shot.


**Nota: **¡Feliz Navidad! Fanfic sencillo para desearles felices fiestas.

**Nota II:** Cuando se menciona a Fred, se hace referencia al hijo de George. Solo para que no haya confusiones.

* * *

><p><strong>"Navidad en familia."<strong>

Scorpius había dormido apenas tres horas esa noche. Los nervios, traicioneros, no lo dejaron en paz.

Conocer a la familia de su novia era una situación totalmente nueva para él, dado que antes de Rose solo había mantenido efímeros romances. No sabía cómo actuar, ni qué decir, y temía terriblemente que sucediera algo que lo dejara en ridículo, como una caída o un comentario poco oportuno. Además, estaba prácticamente seguro de que lo odiaban y que en el mejor de los casos solo le tendrían una precavida desconfianza. La conflictiva relación entre sus familias era de público conocimiento.

Pero el amor era más fuerte. Y nada lo separaría de Rose, ni siquiera su extravagante familia ni la excéntrica Navidad que debería pasar junto a ellos.

Aquel día Rose trabajó hasta tarde, por lo que llegaron últimos a la reunión. Ella nunca se negaría a realizar horas extras de trabajo, ni siquiera en Navidad. Scorpius no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo: pospondría un poco el momento más temido, pero se sentía bastante vulnerable al llegar a la tan famosa Madriguera y encontrarse con un ejército de pelirrojos ya instalados.

Antes de efectuar la aparición se miraron un instante. Sus ojos desbordaban nerviosismo, pero sonrieron igualmente. Se dieron un corto beso y finalmente ella susurró:

—Todo estará bien.

Mágicamente se aparecieron frente a la entrada y lentamente, como si quisieran demorar aún más el momento crucial, se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Entraron de la mano, sonrientes. Saludaron amigablemente a la inmensa cantidad de primos y tíos que ya se encontraban en la acogedora sala de estar de la casa de Arthur y Molly. Scorpius se sintió aliviado, ¡ninguna varita le había apuntado aún! Eso definitivamente era algo bueno.

Sin embargo, cuando se sentó en la mesa, entre Rose y Albus, se sintió un poco asfixiado. No estaba acostumbrado a ver ambientes pequeños tan poblados. Además, la gran mayoría de las miradas se posaron en él, algunas furtivas, otras más evidentes. Nadie se hubiese sentido cómodo en su lugar, pero él sabía que podría ser peor. La situación no era tan mala después de todo.

Afortunadamente, poco a poco los Weasley se fueron olvidando de tan novedosa presencia, dejándose llevar por las bebidas, las charlas amigables y la emoción tan característica de aquella festividad. Scorpius conversaba con Rose y Albus, el único miembro de la familia de su novia con el que tenía cierta confianza. Sin embargo, entre palabra y palabra, aprovechaba el tiempo para observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aquella reunión era sustancialmente diferente a las que Scorpius había asistido a lo largo de su vida. No estaba acostumbrado a que tantas personas hablaran (o quizás hasta gritaran) a la vez, a tan pocos formalismos, y, aunque jamás se lo comentaría a Rose, a tan poca elegancia.

Los niños corrían por ahí, despeinados pero alegres. Eran los hijos de los primos de Rose, entre los cuales estaba incluso el nieto de un licántropo. Recordó que ese niño, como su padre, también era su pariente, aunque el árbol genealógico que se exhibía en la casa de sus abuelos se negara a mostrarlo. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, sin preocupaciones junto a todos los demás y tan eufórico como el resto. A Scorpius nunca le hubieran permitido correr por el interior de la casa y hacer semejante desorden; no, él debía estar sentado junto a los adultos, aburriéndose entre sus charlas inentendibles o en el mejor de los casos dibujando sin molestar a nadie. No era que sus padres no lo quisieran, es más, nunca faltaban los gestos de cariño hacia él, pero en los Malfoy incluso un niño debía mantener la compostura en las reuniones sociales.

También se sintió un tanto intimidado por las risas estruendosas de los tíos de Rose. Parecían no acabarse las bromas, principalmente entre George, al que conocía por ser el dueño de Los Sortilegios Weasley, y el padre de Rose. Pensó que quizás el alcohol les ayudaba, pero era evidente que sus personalidades eran así de extrovertidas naturalmente.

Las mujeres parecían más normales, o mejor dicho, se ajustaban más a lo que Scorpius conocía. Sin embargo, resultaba extraño ver a la abuela y a algunas de las tías de Rose encargándose de servir la comida y de reponer bocadillos en platos vacíos. En el entorno de su familia ese trabajo lo hacían los elfos domésticos.

—Estás bien, ¿no? —le preguntó Rose, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Parecía muy feliz y Scorpius sabía bien porqué: estaba pasando la Navidad con su familia y con el hombre que amaba y todo se desarrollaba sin inconvenientes.

—Claro —asintió Scorpius, y no mentía. Aunque era todo muy extraño para él, la velada resultaba dentro de todo muy amena.

Ella sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Él notó la mirada perturbada de su suegro, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

—Roxanne me mostrará su vestido de novia. Está arriba, porque sabes, si el novio lo ve es mala suerte. ¿Te molesta si te dejo unos minutos?

Parecía preocupada, pero por supuesto Scorpius no se negó. ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Podía perfectamente quedarse solo con Albus.

Rose se puso de pie y siguió a una muy emocionada Roxanne a través de las escaleras. Albus sonrió y decidió continuar con la conversación:

—Entonces, ¿me decías que el trabajo está muy…?

—Hey, Malfoy.

El hijo de Harry se vio interrumpido por su tío George.

A Scorpius comenzó a latirle fuertemente el corazón. Y sorprendido, respondió:

— ¿Sí…?

George señaló un vaso rebosante de líquido rojo que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—¿Probaste ya la especialidad de Fred? Es un gran experto en elaboración de tragos.

Y se lo ofreció, en medio de un silencio sepulcral y con más de una veintena de miradas posadas en ellos.

Scorpius tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente alzó la mano y recibió el vaso. Y todavía nervioso, lo bebió, ¿o acaso podría haberse negado?

Cuando hubo terminado el silencio continuaba. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y entonces empezó a sentirse raro, como si estuviera siendo víctima de un encantamiento. Aterrado, sintió como su boca y sus orejas se estiraban formando las de un animal, más precisamente un hurón, a la vez que le salían de los poros del rostro y las extremidades vellos castaños.

Algunos de los presentes estallaron a carcajadas, otros simplemente sonrieron y a algunos pocos no les causó gracia, entre ellos, su suegra.

—¡Están locos! —exclamó Hermione— ¡Ron! ¿Cómo lo permitiste?

Pero no recibió repuesta: Ron estaba muy ocupado riéndose.

Ella se acercó rápidamente a su yerno, levantó su rostro con las manos y lo contempló cuidadosamente. Finalmente realizó rápidamente un hechizo que Scorpius jamás había escuchado.

El muchacho sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía aceleradamente a la normalidad. Agitado pero ya sin el hocico, notó que Rose había regresado y estaba a su lado, bastante consternada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo angustiada— ¡No tendría que haberme ido! Pero… no me di cuenta.

Él no dijo nada. No estaba enojado, pero se sentía humillado y avergonzado. Sus mejillas hervían, teñidas de rojo. Algunas risitas todavía se oían entre comentarios que comenzaba a aflorar.

—Tranquilo —le susurró Albus al oído—, ellos son así, no es nada personal.

Dos hombres le hablaron desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Nosotros también pasamos por eso —dijo con acento francés el esposo de Dominique.

—Pero a mí me tocaron dientes y cola de rata —acotó el novio de Lucy— Eso es peor.

Increíblemente, aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir mejor. Parecía una tradición familiar y no un ataque a su persona, o a su apellido. Y aunque no podía entender muy bien por qué lo hacían y todo se acercaba más a una pesadilla bizarra que a la realidad, no notó maldad en las risas que había escuchado, ni en la mirada de George y Ron. Era tan solo una efusiva picardía que él jamás había conocido.

No dejó de sentirse avergonzado, pero aun así fue capaz de sonreírle a Rose, aunque débilmente. Ella pareció aliviada y apoyó cariñosamente la cabeza en su hombro. El corazón de Scorpius seguía latiendo con fuerza y todavía no había recuperado su habitual tono pálido en el rostro, sin embargo, todos parecieron comenzar a olvidarse rápidamente de lo sucedido. Y a pesar de que la humillación todavía lo carcomía por dentro, Scorpius pudo sentirse reconfortado al sentir a Rose tan cerca de él, en todos los sentidos. Siempre fue consciente de que pagaría cualquier precio por estar a su lado, aunque eso implicara convertirse en hurón y humillarse frente a tantas personas. Eso sí, se aseguraría de que lo sucedido no llegara jamás a oídos de los Malfoy.


End file.
